


【日狛】逃家

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	1. Chapter 1

※感覺就像是遇到浪貓可憐淚汪汪的眼神便捨不得把人撿回家的少年。

因為低年級的關係，日向總在下午提早放學的那天帶著足球跑到公園與朋友玩耍。

只是那天自己注意到一個穿著自己從未見過校服的人，少年有著一頭蜷曲顯得入棉花糖一樣的髮絲，粉白粉白的，一身卡其色的校服，自己真的沒看過是外縣市的孩子嗎？

「喂咿…創你在幹嘛？」

「啊來了！！」

自己的思緒給朋友喚走，之後就是跑去球場滿場的奔跑，直到天邊夕陽沉沉的落下，堤防映著他紅澄澄的餘光，日向因為路途的關係又一次走經那公園。

經過花叢的時候，日向下意識探了下頭，裡面那頭粉白髮絲的少年低垂著腦袋，抓握著鞦韆的小手有些不穩地扣著，腿上的書包早就跌落地面。

睡著了？！

訝異地想著，日向帶著足球的小跑到那人的身邊。

「喂咿！要睡的話可要回家啊」

「………」滑手的一震，少年這才緩慢地抬起頭，那茜色的餘暉替黯淡的冷色雙瞳染上一絲暖意，少年沒什麼意外的看著日向，最後嘟著嘴小聲的咕噥著。

「我不想回去……」

「咦？」

愣愣地看著夕陽下山，少年睜著眼盯著日向許久，直到街道旁的熾光燈熒熒亮起，放出微弱的噪音，日向才回過神。

不知道出於什麼理由，日向才說服了少年，畢竟像他們這年紀還在外頭太過危險，而且這樣的少年，感覺就是會出事的那種。

被說服的少年小手被日向的緊抓著，摸過足球的他裡頭全是塵土，與少年的相觸地微微出著汗。


	2. Chapter 2

—看家

一開始家裡也是不同意的，說是小狗小貓倒也還好，眼前是個跟自己兒子相差不了幾歲男童，一時間父母也不知道該怎麼辦的問著孩子是否走失還是什麼的。

驚慌地要報警，最後在釐清之後，父母也知道這孩子是在許多社會福利的人員看護下成長的，所謂的家只是最後玩了回去吃飯睡覺的地方。

對方是有意願帶走孩子的，但是在溝通的過程，被自家的孩子打斷鬧著要留下狛枝。

無奈與一向對於孩子要去都十分軟心的父母，這也只好答應，再說家裡也不是真的擠不下另一個孩子。

但相關的事情還是得有父母處理，也因為日向本來就不小了，常常也留守他看家，這一次為了辦理一些關於狛枝留在自己家裡的事，兩人被單獨的留在家裡。

不同狛枝的文靜，日向家裡藏著許多玩具，甚至是球類，不過看起來狛枝並不是特別喜歡這類的運動。

最後是折衷的陪伴著日向玩一些小遊戲，膩了後自己抱著偶爾日向也會看的圖鑑窩在了一旁。

狛枝本來就靜靜的，日向也沒注意到什麼時候對方早在後頭睡去，蜷縮在粉色的毯子之中，微開的小嘴吐息著，明明年紀上似乎比自己稍長了一歲身高也是高了點，但最近看著狛枝的模樣總是看不出這樣的信息。

戳著那人的臉頰，纖長的睫羽輕顫著，狛枝不安的動作著，翻過個身，露出T恤下潔白的大片背部。

「喂咿……」會感冒的。

雖然是他們看著冷氣才這樣的，但是盯著狛枝總覺得有種不知道怎麼說的感覺。

抬手想去觸碰狛枝，忽然的想法讓自己感到訝異而止住動作，甚至還給一旁用來冰鎮飲料而放在被子裡的冰塊消融的聲音給嚇著。

—回家

那之後，狛枝被轉入日向的學校，雖然學籍上因為狛枝大了一歲而且本來的學校也已經就讀一年，話說這麼說但是蹺課的時間也不在少數，平衡之下校方乾脆的讓狛枝與日向有個照應處在一塊。

但隨著年級的增長，日向似乎進度上有些落後，加上看到書………就想睡，留下來補作業的情況也是常態。

為了日向，狛枝也常常留下來陪著他在讀書館，放學後外頭雖然有細微的運動社團活動著，不過四下無人只剩下兩人………。

總是會分神去瞄眼狛枝，忽然地抬眼時對方已經靜靜地看著自己，嚇得日向一時間也不知道自己在做什麼。

被拉開教科書，狛枝出聲喚著。

「吶啊…要回去了嗎」


End file.
